of rangers and titans
by merk1411
Summary: Wills parents are both dead, and lord casterwell decides to give Will a little help for the future. What will he kame of his future. I really suck at writing these summary s.
1. Chapter 1

Merk1411: Hey, if you read this then you just reached my first ever written story.

Bee12:So what, it`not like they care about it anyway.

Merk1411: That`s so mean to say. Cries big tears with kicked puppy eyes. Please say sorry.

Bee12: Let me think about it... No.

Merk1411: Is about to shoot Bee12 with a ak-47. Hey look who walks in to do the disclaimer, it`s Imnottawritinggamer.

Imnottawritinggamer: Merk1411 doesn`t own anything, not his laptop, not his fantasy and he really doesn`t own huntik or rangers apprantice. Now, lets start the bee hunt. Pulls out a shotgun. O Bee, come out where ever you are.

A.N.

Yeah, this is actually my first story I posed on fanfic. So please don`t hate me if it`s crap or if the translation sucks, I`m dutch and use google to translate.

_Bla bla _letters

**Bla Bla ** titan names.

Prologue(I finally know it again)

Finally, the war was over. After a last fierce battle the kingdom Araluen had won over the traitor Morgarath. Both sides had great losses. One of those losses was the father of a new born son. On his deathbed, the man asked a stranger if he wanted to ensure that his son ended up well. The stranger promised the dying man that he would watch his son.

-0-

Three days after the final battle.

The stranger came to a farm where he heard crying, when he stepped in he saw a woman with a son in her hand. The woman looked startled when she heard him enter, but calmed down quickly when she saw the typical rangers cape. Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but do you happen to be the partner of Carl? Yes why, asked the woman who began to get tears in her eyes. Then I'm sorry to say this to you, but your husband was unfortunately killed in the final battle and asked me if I wanted to make sure your son got a good home.

The old woman was totally silent after hearing the news and began to cry softly before she burst into tears. How can that happen she asked upset, he was a great warrior even though he had received no training, and he promised me that he would come to take care of our son.

-0-

Outside the farm.

Say you hear that, asked a grim man with a group behind him. Yeah, that sounds like a woman whose husband is killed in the war, who knows what there is to take from the farm now that the women lives there on her own, as' a woman in her condition does not do a thing when you hurt her. So this group of men approached the farm beiing happy to steal from a easy target, not knowing that their plan was ment to be a disaster.

-0-

Again in the farmhouse.

The ranger heard something outside and motioned the woman she had to be quiet. The woman who didn`t understood a hing of what the ranger ment just kept crying for the loss of her husband, forcing the ranger to shut her mouth in order to get her silent. The woman thought the ranger had gone mad and tried to escape untill the ranger quickly whispered that there were people at the door. After this he left the woman quietly and sat down with a throwing knife pulled behind the door. The woman walked quietly with her baby to his crib and put him in it.

She had not yet turned around or the door was kicked in and the group of men walked inside. The leader took a good look around and then orderd the rest of his men to rob the house of anything of the men saw the woman and walked to her with a drawn knife . W-w-what are you doing asked the woman scared. The man grabbed her by the hair and turned her toward the leader. So boss, you don`t mind if I just go have my way with her? Of course n... Was all he could say before he fell dead with a knife through his chest.

The ranger came from behind the man as he rubbed his nose. Who kicked the door he asked pissed off. The rest of the remaining men pointed to the man nearest to the door. Before he realized what was going on, His head lay next to his dead body. Just for your own information, a door against your nose hurts like hell and tends to piss people off said the ranger as he turned to the three remaining men. Two of the three drew their swords and rushed to the ranger hoping to finish him off. This was false hope because the ranger had picked up his throwing knife back and began to easily walk towards the first of the two to men, and with every step he made a few fake attacks with his big knife. The swordsman reacted and ended with a throwing knife in his skull. The second thought he could use the oppurtunity givin to him by the back of the ranger and tried to attack the ranger from behindkeyword tried. Only he never got farther than three steps because there was a knife stuck in his belly.

So, if I were you I would let the woman go quietly, maybe I'll let you go in peace, the ranger said as he pulled his throwing knife from the skull. Yes sir ranger, of course I let this beautiful woman go, you give me your bow the man said sarcastically after which he became serious again. Of course I won`t let her go, after all she`s my way out.

Do not say I did not warn you, the ranger said as he threw his knife. The man saw the knife coming and tried to jump to the side, only to push his knife through the lung of the woman who collapsed quickly. The ranger jumped right behind his throwing knife and began frantically to fight the man. As soon it turned out that the man had a huge disatvantage, and it wasn`t long before the ranger pushed his knife through the man`s side to wich the man fell down and stayed that way.

The ranger did not even watched it and ran quickly to the almost dead women. He just heard her last words before she closed her eyes forever:

_take good care of my son_ _ranger,_

_His name is Will._

It remained quiet for a while in the house before Will started crying and the ranger walked to the crib and then to pick Will up and leave the house.

-0-

That night.

Sorry Will, I can not take care of you, with me you would only be at risk, the ranger said as he laid Will down at the gate and put a note on the blanket.

_His father died on the battlefield._

_His mother died at his birth._

_Take good care of him._

_His name is Will._

-0-

Somewere With some higher being_._

What are you doing lord CasterWell. I was just looking at a young boy who has lost to much in his short life. What are you planning to do with this boy lord CasterWell? This boy lives in the same world in wich we have fought against nullifiers centuries ago, and if I'm not mistaken, there are some amulets that we forgot to take with us. That's true, but what has it to do with the boy. Let's give him an amulet and then we'll see what else happened. What amulet lord CasterWell? One that I think will fits well with this guy, what do you think **Springer,** he said while the titan went back into his amulet.

-0-

The next day.

The gatekeepers of Castle Redmont were puzzled, who had left a child before the gate of the castle. The only thing they had seen with the child was a note that explained almost nothing and an amulet.

-0-

Bee12: I think I lost them at the pool.

Merk1411: No you didn`t. Aimes at Bee12 head and fires.

Imnottawritinggamer: Ah, you missed.

Merk1411: I hate you Bee12. And I also hate you pineapples.

AN.

Like it, hate it, there`s a button called review, press it and say what you think about it. flames are welcome because i use them to warm my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee12 screaming for his live: I won`t sing that song.

Merk1411: Yes you will singer monkey, you wil sing Friday from Rebecca Black

Bee12: No way, I`d rather die.

Imnotawritinggamer: Did Bee12 just said he`d wanna die? Cocking back a shotgun.

Bee12: Okay, Okay, I`ll sing that song for you, but please don`t shoot me.

Merk1411: For the disclaimer please welcome... Babypiggymonkey

Babypiggymonkey: Merk1411 doesn`t own anything you know that, if he did he would buy your house and give a party in it before handing it back. Now, were are the rotten tomatoes.

Chapter 1

6 years later,

What happened, Will asked anxiously as he tried to look around him. The last thing I remember is that I tried to run from Horace. After a few minutes of panic, he saw a small tunnel, just big enough for him to crawl through. Will, who in this conditions could`nt think of anything better and almost certainly knew Horace was still behind him quickly crawled into the tunnel.

- 0 -

Half an hour later,

Perhaps this was'nt a good idea, Will thought as he was still trying to get himselve through the small tunnel. A little further on he saw that the tunnel was slightly larger and decided to crawl until he realized that he could stand up straight. Again Directly using the new situation as he stretched considerably and then went quietly and pulled a chain around his neck off. **Springer** come out, he said as he held the necklace with an amulet to it in his hand. In a flash, there was a fox-like creature with two tails for him. Say **Springer,** any idea how we can get out of here. The fox now called **Springer** looked at him and started to sniff the air before he suddenly ran to one side. Hey, wait for me, Will called after him as he got up and started running.

- 0 -

moments later with a large door,

**Springer,** could you please stand still for a few seconds so I can get a little breath Will said, panting. Only then he saw the giant door where they were waiting.

What's that door, and an even better question would be, what's behind to find. Will asked to no one in particular as he enjoyed the idea of adventure and discovery. Hey **Springer,** think you can open that door? _Of course Will__,_ **Springer** said as he walked to the door. It's been two years since I first met **Springer.** Thought Will as he sat down.

- 0 -

Flashback 2 years

Will was 4 years and for some reason, he was locked in a closet. He had no idea how he got there in the first place because the door was locked properly, but hey, shit happens, and now the door was locked again. Okay, now I'm sure, I'll never play hide and seek again, Will said irritated. Now that he had expressed his irritation, he began to think about a way to escape. Having beaten at the door for a while, he decided to sit down quietly and do some meditation exercises During meditation, he felt something scratching at his consciousness. First he ignored it until it was no longer bearable, and he tried to see what it was.

- 0 -

Mindscape,

What's this, Will asked as he walked through a forest, yet a better question would be, how did I get here. The last thing I can remember is the headache I had. Still, it could be worse, I mean it's a beautiful forest. After a while in the forest was Will was getting irritated, where is the exit here, and why can`t I hear animals in this forest, he asked frustrated. After what seemed like an hour but was actually a few minutes he heard a voice coming from behind him.

PL-pl-please don`t be angry sir, it was never my intention to annoy and frustrate you. Who said that, asked Will as he wildly started watching around him. I'm down here mister. Hey, I only see a fox who for some reason has two tails. That's me, the fox said in a small voice. Will jumped back in terror. H-h-how can that be, I mean foxes are not supposed to talk. Now that I think about it, they also have one tail. If I may ask little fox, who and what are you.

I am a titan named **Springer.** Okay, just one question **Springer.** Of course Will. What the hell is a titan?

A long explanation later,

So if I have understood correct titans are mystic creatures who were taken to this world by Lord Caster Well to fight against the nullifiers. AlsotThe people who use titans are called seekers, is that correct? Yes Will, that's right. But does this mean that I'm a seeker, because I can talk to you? You're right again Will, because you see, I'm the amulet that you were wearing your whole life. Come **Springer,** I want to take a good walk and look at how my mindscape is shaped.

one and a half hours later,

Say **Springer**, how do I get out of here. It's very simple Will, you just close your eyes and think of your real body and poof, there you are again. Thanks **Springer,** I'm sure I'll see you soon.

- 0 -

Outside World,

_Say __**Springer,**__ you can hear me?_ Will asked as he stood up. _Ofcourse__ Will, I can hear you so, what`s up?_ _Nothing at all, I just wanted to make sure_ Will said as he bumped his head on the ceiling of the cave. **Springer,** come out, and after a flash **Springer** was standig before him. Hey **Springer,** can you open that door, he fell into the lock when I closed it, Will said as he rubbed his head. _Ofc__ourse _Will, **Springer** said while trying and failing to hold in his laughter. Sure enough, after a few seconds of tension for Will, he heard the redeeming click and the door opened. **Springer** You know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

End flashback,

- 0 -

Now,

_Hey Will, Will, WILL._ Yelled **Springer** through their link. Hu, hey, **Springer** why did you scream so hard. Will asked once he recovered from the shock. _You were spacing a bit, was it a flashback moment?_ Yeah, that`s right. I was flashbacking, Will said while rubbing the back of his head._ and I did open the door a while ago. _You`re right **Springer**. Come let's go take a look.

- 0 -

In the temple,

_Will, believe it or not but I think this is one of the temples of the CasterWell family._ Why the hell do you think that **Springer.** _Well, I clearly see their family _crest. Yeah, I wonder what we would find here not counting a exit of course. _Wait a minute,I think I recognize that gargoyle over there, that maybe could be._ Be who **Springer,** Will asked curious. _That`s __**Cherrit.**_

-0-

Merk1411: See, that wasn`t that hard, was it.

Bee12: curled up in the corner, please, i`ll behave, i`ll be a good boy don`t do this to me again.

Imnotawritinggamer: You know what, you get a present, its a ten second lead for the hunt.

Bee12: I`m afraid of the hunt. Screams While running away.

Babypiggymonkey: one, two, three, ten. Let the hunt begin gentleman.

A.N.

Like it, hate it, press the review button and leave a review. If you write a flame, I will use it to warm my feet.

By the way, does anybody has an idea for a valentine gift for my girlfriend p.m. me. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Merk1411: Imnotawritinggamer hold him still while I take the shot.

Bee12:Nooooooo, I won't be your target.

Imnotawritinggamer: Yes you are. Merk1411 shoot him.

Merk1411: Aimes at the head and shoots. Shit I missed him.

Bee12: Running for his life: Can't touch this.

Merk1411: Bee12, just do the disclaimer.

Bee12: Merk1411 doesn't own a thing, aaaaaaaah, stupid bullets

A.N.

You maybe noticed that my upload time changes, It's simple, I write when I feel like it so please don't ask when I'm updating.

On with the story

Previously or seekers and titans

_Wait a minute, I think I Recognize That gargoyle over there, that maybe could be._ Be who **Springer,** Will asked curious. _That `s_ _**Cherrit.**_

Now.

**Springer,** who the hell is **Cherrit.** _**Cherrit**_ _is perhaps one of the oldest titans who have walked the earth, he is also one of the titans that Lord CasterWell took with him to this earth._ Is he really that old? _Yeah Will, I'm not lying to you._ _He is also the only titan without amulet._ Now you kidding, a few years ago you told me that every titan had an amulet. _Will, you know me, I don´t joke about this stuff._ Okay, okay. **Springer** but if we stay here it looks like we won´t get him out of there. _Don´t worry Will, I mean, you're talking to me._ Said **Springer** confident. Alright, just do it.

-0-

**Springer** went to the gargoyle, and scratched the stone layer off and ducked. He did this just in time because the statue blew apart in a flash of white light. When Will had his sight back, he saw that the image was now a hovering white gargoyle. **Springer,** who is that? Will asked confused. _That's __**Cherrit**__, as I already told you, he's only titan without amulet._ Where am I asked a confused **Cherrit** while he shook himself loose. Wha-Wha-wha what happens, am I going crazy, I hear that titan talk and not in my head using telepathy. _What's so crazy abou ... I get it, you're used telepathy and I had to explain that_ _**Cherrit**_ _can just _talk. You won't say **Springer**, that would have been handy. Who are you actually asked **Cherrit** when he recoverd and saw his surroundings. Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Will, and this crazy fox is **Springer.** _I`m not crazy, I`m just beïng me._

-0-

Where am I asked **Cherrit** when the introductions were finishd. You know what, we ask ourselves the same question for a few hours. _Hé_ _**Cherrit.**_ Y_es_ **Springer,** what is it? _If this is a CasterWell temple, isn't there a chance there are more titans here?_ That's possible **Springer,** good thing you say it. Only problem, I have no idea where one can lie. Hey guys, all fun an all that you talk about finding titans, but isn't it more important to find a exit first and then the rest, asked Will. _Okay Will, I'm going with_ _**Cherrit**_ _looking for the exit and you're looking for titans._ _Well this is settled._ _See you later._ And with those words **Springer** and **Cherrit** were away before Will could bring anything against it. Right, then I'll go looking for those titans, Will said pissed.

-0-

**Springer** and **Cherrit,**

Say** Springer**, how long have you actually been with Will? **Cherrit** asked curiously. Well _**Cherrit**__, I was his amulet since the beginning, but if you look at me as a titan, I'd say about 2 years Why?_ I was just curious, I'm just waking up from a millenia long sleep and at first sight he seems like someone who's never boring to be around. _That's pretty much true, why? _Then you have an extra travel companion. _That is really nice, but let's search for the exit, okay._ Alright **Springer,** any idea where we have to go.

-0-

Few hours later,

Hey **Springer,** where's actually the exit, we've been searching for a couple of hours._Tell me about it_ _**C**__**herrit,**__ the only thing here I see what appears to be an exit is that large stone door with a sliding puzzle on it._ THAT IS A DOOR, how long, no, never mind, we are already running in circles for two hours, when did you see that door? A clearly annoyed **Cherrit **asked. _After the first round._ **Springer** said sheepishly. YOU IDIOT, you say that now, I'm stuck in this temple for millennia and am so happy to get the hell out of here and you let me walk in circles for 2 fucking hours. _Yeah,_ **Springer** said that was getting smaller. Never mind, we're going to get Will and then leave.

-0-

With Will,

Okay, I really need to learn to pay more attention to my surroundings, especially the ground. How big is the chance that I fall in two holes that leads to a tunnel. Will asked himself while he walked through the tunnel. But wait, there's a white light at the end of the tunnel (bad joke I know).

-0-

In the room at the end of the tunnel.

When Will exited the dark tunnel and walked into the lighted room, it took a while before his eyes adjusted to the light and then saw a table right in the middle of the hall. He was calm and alert while walking to the table, he wont fall into a hole again. Once he arrived at the table he saw three things. One was a backpack, two was a ring, and the last was a staircase.

He first picked up the bag and opened it. The backpack was full with stuf, some things he did not recognize. Others he recognized immediately, these were a set of keys and some clothes. The clothes looked better than what he had at this time, and it looked very different from what he had seen so far, but that won't matter. When he saw that this clothes were about his size, he did not hesitate and began to change. Then he put his own clothes, followed by the other stuff back in the bag, but he decided to put the keys in his pocket. After this change he looked at the ring. The inside was a purple stone which you could get lost in if you looked at it too long, surrounded by a white piece of stone in the shape of a hood (think ac2) with yellow dots on the shoulders. Without thinking or using his common sense he put the ring on his finger and felt a shiver go down his spine. No further thinking about the ring he ran to the stairs two steps at the time.

-0-

With **Cherrit** and **Springer,**

Where is Will asked **Cherrit** while they searched the temple. _How should I know, one time he was here, and the next moment he's _gone. **Springer** Hey, what's that on the ground. _I have noooo..., not again._ What not. Do y_ou know how we found this temple_ No how? _Will fell into a hole._ What does that have to do with this asked **Cherrit**. _What do you see for me._ A hole why. Oh, you don't think. _I'm afraid _so. What do we do now? _I don't know what you're doing but I'm going down there._ I'll go with you.

Just when **Springer** wanted to climb into the hole they heard some moving earth behind them. What was that asked **Cherrit** surprised. He didn't have to wait long because at the same time he said that a hatch opened and Will came out. _Will, what happened, and what happened to your clothes._ Yeah Will, you look like Dante. Who the hell is that **Cherrit.** That was a damn good Seeker. Anything else asked **Cherrit,** I found this backpack and wondered what the content was all. Okay, let's see.

Will opened the backpack and pulled everything out and he puts the keys next to it. This is a Holotome said **Cherrit** pointing to the square block. And those keys are for Dante `s private boat. Okay, but what is a Holotome. A Holotome is a device that can give you information about titans and Seeker powers. How does it work? Actually, it's quite simple Will. You just hold the amulet of wich you want information above Holotome and then you get the information. Can we try that? I could not see why not, I suppose you want to check **Springer.** Yeah, so I flip it open and keep the amulet just above the center panel. Yes.

**Springer**

**Attack: 1**

**Defense: 1**

**Class: Meso-Titan scout**

**Special abillity: Code Cracker**

So these are the stats of **Springer?** Will asked as he looked at **Cherrit**. That's right, due to its low attack and defense, you can not use it to attack.

**Springer** during this explanation, decided to take a closer look at Will to see what had changed, when suddenly he saw the ring on his finger. _Hey Will, what is this_ I don't know **Springer.** It was laying next to the backpack, why? _Keep him once above Holotome, I believe that it's a titan._

**Umbra**

**Attack:?**

**Defense:?**

**Class: Legendary Titan**

**Special abillity: Teleport**

Will, you know how lucky you are. Uh no, why. **Umbra** is one of the most useful titans you can get. Why is he so useful, Will asked. Because of its Teleport ability, this means you can escape from practically any situation. Okay, let's see. **Umbra** come out, and after the usual flash there stood a black jaguar with an amber color armor.

_Who are you _asked **Umbra** when he had got his bearings. I'm Will, the fox there is **Springer** and the gargoyle is **Cherrit.** _I'm __**Umbra.**_ _Will right, where am I._ Somewhere in a temple, I was wondering if we could use your ability to get out of here._ That's_ _good, but you must know that every time that I do this my lifespan is shortened._ Now that you're talking about it, maybe I can do something about it. **Cherrit** said cheerfully. _Explain._

A long boring explanation later.

_Do _it. Will who was standing there, wondering what was going to happen until **Cherrit** said he was done. _Will, all you have to do is think of a place and I'll do the _rest. Will thought for a moment before nodding. **Umbra** focused just before she disappeared in a purple spiral.

Bee12: They won't find me here.

Babypiggymonkey: They won't but I will.

Bee12: How did you know I was hiding in the ac vent of my school.

Babypiggymonkey: Just a guess. Hide's a Bee12 tracker.

Bee12: Hey look, it's Merk1411 following his Propulsion class.

Babypiggymonkey: Where, o there. Hey Merk1411

Bee12: by-by.

A.N.

Yay, I got my first review, let them come. Who knows, I may be updating quicker if I get more reviews.

Like it, hate it, press the review button and leave a review. If you write a flame, I will use it to warm my feet.


End file.
